


Hey There Amelia (Doctor Who Song Parody)

by anneadley5584



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amelia - Freeform, Amy - Freeform, Doctor's POV, Hey There Amelia, I wrote this forever ago, Post Angels Take Manhattan, Same person, Song Parody, Spoilers, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneadley5584/pseuds/anneadley5584
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey There Amelia is a post 'Angels Take Manhattan' parody of the song Hey There Delilah that I wrote a few months ago but have decided to just now post after much deliberation and hesitation. I would suggest listening to Hey There Delilah first before reading this if you've never heard it before or if you've forgotten the tune!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Amelia (Doctor Who Song Parody)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There Amelia is a post 'Angels Take Manhattan' parody of the song Hey There Delilah that I wrote a few months ago but just decided to post. It was the actually the first Doctor Who related thing I had ever written and it means a lot to me. I would suggest listening to Hey There Delilah first before reading this if you've never heard it before or if you've forgotten the tune. I am hoping someday soon that I will be able to create an actual audio/ music video version of this but until then, the lyrics! I would love to know what you think at the end and enjoy. 
> 
> Geronimo!
> 
> (I do not own the song Hey There Delilah or the show Doctor Who along with its many brilliant characters. If I did I would be super rich and I wouldn't need to write this)

Hey there Amelia  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a million miles but at least you still have Rory and River too  
Scotland can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Amelia  
Don't you worry about the distance  
The clergy are there if you get lonely  
Give their voices another listen  
Please shut your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
Trust me though I lie

Oh, Gallifreyan laws bind me  
Oh, as least you have Rory  
Oh, I never meant for you to leave  
Oh, I'm so, so sorry  
A-a-a-m-yyy

Hey there Amelia  
I know times have been hard  
But please just believe me I'll run into your daughter before long  
Mel-o-dy Pond  
Technically your my mother in law  
Oh River Song

Hey there Amelia  
I've got so much left to say  
If every tear I shed for you  
Would take this pain away I'd shed them all  
Why did you have to fall?  
We used to have it all

Oh, Gallifreyan laws bind me  
Oh, as least you have Rory  
Oh, I never meant for you to leave  
Oh, I'm so, so sorry  
A-a-a-m-yyy

A million miles seems pretty far  
But they've got spaceships and flying cars  
I'd run to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all just smile at us  
And we'll laugh along because  
We know that we've all been waiting for that day  
Amelia I can promise you that by the time we got through  
The universe would never be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Amelia  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll publish your book  
And I'll be making history like I do  
Somewhere out there I'm with you

Hey there Amelia here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh, Gallifreyan laws bind me  
Oh, as least you have Rory  
Oh, I never meant for you to leave  
Oh, I'm so, so sorry  
A-a-a-m-yyy

Geronimo-oh-oh-woahohwoahohwoah- woah-oh-oh-oh-woah-oh-woahohwoahohwoah-oh oh


End file.
